


Achilles' Heel

by arcaneplume



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I don't have a foot fetish but hopefully I wrote it decently, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, in case people outside of Dragalia read this keep in mind these are bunny boys, that's why their ears flap, this might be ironic but I don't kinkshame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneplume/pseuds/arcaneplume
Summary: A little scene between two lovers.This is a joke gift.
Relationships: Norwin/Orion (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Achilles' Heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dotpyenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotpyenji/gifts).



> I can't add tags on mobile, but I'll say it here: I wrote this ironically, but I ended up taking it seriously. I don't have a foot fetish myself, but I hope I still did it justice.

Orion planted a reverent kiss on Norwin's foot, caressing it with the delicate touch reserved to porcelain. As he gently held it against his cheek, he couldn't help but delight in the freshness of his sole, lightly scented with mountain blooms.

He gazed up to the man sitting in front of him, his golden gaze shining brilliantly with quiet attention. With a tender smile, he nudged Orion with his instep in an encouraging gesture.

Shifting on his pained knees - ah, such sublime torment! - he softly tickled the arch and ball of the foot, showering it in suckles and nibbles from the ankle downwards. A trembling sigh escaped Norwin's lips, as his toes seductively arched to meet with their attackers, expectantly.

And Orion was more that happy to oblige. 

He twirled his tongue around Norwin's big toe, teasing the sensitive skin on the front. He loved the way it invaded his mouth - such dainty feet, and yet so filling. He adored the way his little toes would wiggle against his tongue, tensing up in jolts of pleasure. And the sounds Norwin would make! It only made him work even harder, eager to please, worshipping every sensitive corner of his lover - indeed, from head to toe.

Because he deserved nothing less than extraordinary.

Orion sucked his big toe again, this time while also teasing his other toes with his fingertips. He glanced up, yearning for Norwin's lustful glare, the signal for a job well done.

"You're wonderful, my love." His mellow tones, flushed with desire, made Orion's heart flutter. "Your service truly is impeccable." A sweetly mischievous grin. "Good boy."

Norwin moved his foot out of Orion's mouth, sliding it down his neck, teasingly trailing his hardened nipples, before resting on his shamefully bulging crotch. "Ah, but you're incorrigible, truly! Aroused by such an act…" He circled his big toe around Orion's cock, drawing out a moan as he sank his fingers into his own thighs. "I cannot leave you in such a state. Undress for me, will you? Lower half only."

"Nothing escapes your keen eye, does it, darling?" Orion winked, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice as he stood up on one knee, holding Norwin's hands in a devoted grasp. Longingly, he met his amused gaze with affection. "You _must_ allow me to surprise you from time to time!"

"Oh, Orion…" They exchanged a kiss, ripe with desire and love in equal measure, Norwin cupping Orion's face with gratitude. "You always surprise me, every single day. Forever unfurling with little joys - that's you, my love."

Orion could feel his face burn up, as they laughed and gifted each other with tender gestures, despite their twitching ears. "Then, I promise to enchant you forevermore." He gently kissed his hands, and tried weaving his surging emotions into lustrous words, before being rudely interrupted by a sudden pressure on his crotch. Biting his lower lip, he relished those long, hard strokes, getting even harder than before.

"I apologise for interrupting, but I truly can't resist." Norwin kept massaging him with his foot, drinking deep of his reddening features, his trembling sighs, his enraptured, tensing body. "I wish to see you in shambles at my feet. Don't you want that too?"

Orion hid his face in Norwin's lap, fiddling with his own belt, hungrily sliding his pants down to his knees. "Y-yes… however, are you sure you don't want some release of your own..?" He stroked Norwin's bulge, nuzzling it, savouring the unmistakable hints of arousal. "Please, allow me…"

"How eager… you're so cute when you're like this." Norwin now teased Orion's naked cock, dripping against his sole and toes. "I'm all yours to consume. Go ahead."

Orion didn't hesitate further. Engulfed by his own passions, he took care of Norwin's clothing, instinctively rocking his hips against those perfect, nimble feet. With a long, slow stroke, he trailed Norwin's entire length, from base to tip. Teasing his swelling balls with one hand, he couldn't wait - he greedily sucked his tip, sliding down his length, more and more, in and out, falling quickly into a decisive rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down.

That wonderfully hypnotizing taste, the slickness of precum, the way his rod would fill his throat - it was already intoxicating to him normally. But feeling his feet grasping his own cock, up and down, merciless in their teasing, the big toes drawing patterns on his length - it was almost too much to bear.

Norwin's hand gripping his hair with a lustful claw, his wanton moans as he called his name - Orion whimpered around that girth, closer, closer, moving through pure instinct.

Even from within that blind haze, he could feel Norwin's dick starting to twitch in his mouth. "Ah-- W-wait, I'm going to--" But Orion didn't wait; he swallowed up his entire cock in a single stroke, down to the base, welcoming it deep. And so he came, and he drank deep of his milk, that saltiness that would make him dizzy with hunger and need. Norwin's feet curled up in ecstasy, trembling in passion around his own jerking cock - the last thing he could feel before being washed away by white-hot love throes, screaming in between gulps.

Orion let go of Norwin's dick, still shivering with leftover pleasure as he lovingly kissed it one last time before picking up his feet, cleaning them from his own liquids.

Norwin was still shaken, but still mustered the strength to softly pull Orion into his lap. They held each other, in silence, breathing lightly within their shared glow.

Orion dotted Norwin's neck with tender kisses, starlight laden. He tried to speak, but for once, he was wordless. Something told him they were in for a long night, but for now, there was nothing else but his beloved's smile pressed on his forehead.


End file.
